D'or et de carmin
by Blackparadize
Summary: Conte à rebours. Dans un monde gris et sale, il cherche un peu de liberté.


Heum.

Oui, je suis toute à fait consciente que... je suis en retard! \o/ Mais pendant les vacances (et quand je dois étudier *pleure*)... Je n'ai strictement aucune notion des dates. Si maman ne m'avait pas souhaité bonne fête ce matin, je ne saurais toujours pas qu'on est le 15 août.  
C'est donc en vous demandant pardon (et avec deux jours de retard...) que je vous souhaite un joyeux Akuroku Day!

Nous avons donc ici un conte original réalisé pour le défi de Lecimal, Conte à rebours, qui consistait à réactualiser ou créer un conte avec le couple en guest star.  
Autant vous dire que j'ai grandement galéré. Ecrire un conte est une expérience en soi, mais j'avoue que je ne la renouvellerai pas XD C'est vraiment bizarre comme genre de texte, parce qu'il y a tout de même certains codes à respecter, et, si possible, de la symbolique à ajouter (ce dont je suis absolument nulle). Au final, il y a une différence entre un conte et une histoire, mais j'avoue que... je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à le faire passer ici.  
Donc voilà. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai écrit, j'avoue que... C'est... Bizarre. Je suis perplexe, et c'est un euphémisme, quant à la qualité de mon texte. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à juger. Voyez par vous-même. (Je ne fais même pas de commentaire sur le titre XD)

Bonne lecture (quand même) !

* * *

Il était une fois… Il était une fois une grande famille. La famille Carmina était une des plus craintes de la ville de Dustlan. En ces temps, il n'était pas sûr de sortir le soir, ni jamais plus que le stricte nécessaire d'ailleurs. L'air était difficilement respirable et l'être humain de plus en plus turpide. Le monde noir.

Les Hommes se ressemblaient tous, les gènes étant tellement mélangés au fil des années qu'ils étaient à peu près tous pareils. Le standard mondial, d'un banal affligeant*, consistait en une tignasse brun poussière, des yeux presque gris et une peau uniformément pâle, manque de soleil.

C'est dans cette ville grise et enfumée que la famille Carmina faisait la loi. Par la force, le sang, ou quelque autre plan machiavélique, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de parvenir à leurs fins. C'est dans cette famille que naquit un bien étrange garçon.

Ce garçon ne respectait pas les standards physiques. Un gène devait avoir été altéré. Le garçon avait des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant comme un brasier et ses yeux brillaient comme des émeraudes polies. Bien que surpris, les membres de la famille se résolurent de l'accepter, se remémorant certaines valeurs oubliées, et le garçon, nommé Axel, grandit en apprenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour plier les autres à sa volonté…

Pendant son enfance, Axel aimait beaucoup parcourir les ruelles du quartier ouest, rêvant de liberté. Ce quartier, vestige des Anciens Temps où il existait encore des maisons à un seul étage surplombées d'un toit de tuiles rouges, était le seul où tout était réellement permis. Personne ne pouvait en prendre le contrôle, pas même sa famille.

Le garçon se glissait entre les maisons, arpentait ces toits si particuliers, se cachait dans l'ombre pour observer les rares personnes osant encore habiter dans ces ruines. Quelque chose semblait l'appeler au de-là de ces décombres. L'étendue stérile qui courrait sur des centaines de kilomètres autour de la ville semblait lui promettre une vie sans contrainte, mue par sa propre volonté.

_**~o~**_

Les temps passèrent et le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges devint un fort jeune homme. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de la forte détermination qui le caractérisait tant. Axel avait d'ailleurs largement prouvé ses capacités surprenantes aux cours de diverses missions. Il fut surnommé la Flèche Sanglante, et les tatouages renversés de la famille furent apposés sur ses joues. Nul n'était plus rapide et agile que lui pour l'assassinat tout ce que la victime voyait avant sa mort était un vague éclair rouge, ultime vision.

Vint le moment où il fut temps pour le chef de la famille de céder sa place. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour qu'Axel prenne sa position, à condition qu'il choisisse une compagne pour le soutenir –tradition oblige. Absolument pas friand d'une vie contraignante qui l'enchainerait à jamais, il refusa et osa même s'indigner de ce rituel étrange.

Il fut alors obligé de s'exiler et se retrouva hors de la ville, avec pour seuls bagages ses rêves de liberté.

Commença alors pour le jeune homme un long voyage parsemé de difficultés. En ces Temps Nouveaux, un être humain ne pouvait survivre bien longtemps sans traitement approprié. Tout avait changé trop vite, le corps n'avait pas suivi. La traversée de cette étendue désertique fut une épreuve éreintante. Chaleur le jour, froid la nuit et pas une once de vie. Il passa trois jours et trois nuits à marcher sans s'interrompre, redoutant à chaque seconde la Mort.

Au matin du quatrième jour, il aperçut quelque chose d'étrange, comme une illusion, au loin. Une illusion rougeoyante. Lorsqu'il se fut approché, il craignit d'avoir tourné en rond. Devant lui s'étendaient des petites maisons semblables à celles du quartier ouest. Celles au toit de briques rouges.

Sur le chemin qui entrait dans le village se trouvait un homme, couché sur le bas-côté. Il arrêta Axel lorsque celui-ci voulut entrer. L'inconnu, aux cheveux d'un blanc-gris étrange et yeux dorés lui posa alors une question.

« - Je ne te laisse pas passer. A moins que tu répondes correctement à cette énigme. Tu n'as qu'une seule chance. En cas d'erreur… »

Un horrible sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage, prémices de souffrances.

« - Tu deviendras mon nouveau cobaye, jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants. »

Son visage se figea dans une expression froide et sérieuse.

« - Un vieil homme, sentant sa mort arriver, fit venir ses trois fils pour leur léguer ses chevaux. Il laissa à l'aîné la moitié, au cadet le tiers et au benjamin un neuvième de ses chevaux. A la mort du vieil homme, les fils allèrent chercher leur héritage, mais remarquèrent qu'il y avait 17 chevaux. Le maire, venu à cheval présenter ses condoléances, proposa de régler leur problème. Comment-s'y est-il pris ? »

Axel avait cru tomber dans un gouffre. Cela était-il seulement réalisable ? Ou ce fou voulait vraiment réaliser ses expériences sur lui ? Le garçon était coincé, et l'homme pouvait cacher n'importe quoi sous ce long manteau.

Faisant appel à tout ce qu'il avait appris dans son enfance –créer des conflits, et surtout, les régler- Axel réfléchit à un moyen de répondre à l'impossible. Il ne se préoccupa pas du mot « cheval » tout à fait inconnu. Ça devait être une sorte d'animal des Anciens Temps… Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, aussi vif que son corps. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours été bon en math.

« - C'est simple. Le maire n'a qu'à ajouter son cheval aux dix-sept du père. Ils sont donc dix-huit. Cela fait, l'aîné peut en prendre la moitié, donc neuf chevaux le cadet le tiers, c'est-à-dire six chevaux et le dernier un neuvième, soit deux chevaux. Au total, cela fait dix-sept. Et le maire peut récupérer le sien. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, mauvais. Il y eut un coup de vent qui balaya la poussière dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, et lorsqu'ils furent réouverts, l'étrange homme n'était plus là. Une illusion ? Axel était tellement fatigué.

Le village était aussi peu habité que le quartier ouest. A ceci près que les maisons semblaient en meilleur état. Au contraire de ses habitants. Tous semblaient malades. Malades de simplement respirer l'air.

C'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Lui. Tout de son être lui rappelait ses livres d'images datant de l'Ancien Temps –trouvés dans les catacombes.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un or pur, un peu comme les champs de Blé du livre. Ou même, comme le Soleil ! Axel s'était imaginé que le Soleil devait briller de la même manière que les mèches qui encadraient ce fin visage. Et ses yeux… Il s'y serait noyé tout entier. Leur bleu lui évoquait les Océan, le Ciel du bouquin. Ce garçon était en quelque sorte un souvenir de la Nature et des Couleurs.

Axel s'était approché.

_**~o~**_

Roxas était calme et solitaire. Il semblait y avoir en lui une méfiance naturelle et une prise de distance par rapport aux autres. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui décourageait Axel. Celui-ci, quoi qu'on en dise, était tombé sous le charme du jeune homme.

Il avait trouvé sa Liberté à lui –enfin- et ne passait pas un jour sans boire le bleu liquide de ses yeux ou caresser le Blé de ses cheveux. Le rouge avait découvert que le jeune homme avait quelque chose de plus en commun avec les Anciens Temps il ressemblait un peu aux animaux dont il avait lu les noms, aussi indomptable. Roxas était imprévisible et quelque peu farouche.

Mais Axel apprit à l'apprivoiser et bientôt, chaque jour, un balai cuivre et or, un plongeon dans l'émeraude et le saphir, le contact de deux nacrés. Ils furent heureux et…

Roxas toussait. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas de traitement contre l'Air. Il n'y avait qu'une issue à ces symptômes… Et elle était fatale. A moins que…

« -Viens avec moi. »

Roxas l'avait regardé, des cernes sous les yeux. Il connaissait son destin. Alors pourquoi Axel voulait-il partir ? Il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas d'ici, mais de la mégalopole, là-bas, au loin. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Alors ?

« -Je ferai tout pour te soigner. Absolument tout. »

Trois jours et trois nuits, c'était très long. Et aussi extrêmement fatiguant pour le malade, alors, allait-il tenir ? Axel semblait sûr de lui. Et peut-être un peu désespéré aussi. Alors, Roxas avait accepté, pour que le roux garde espoir. Mais lui, il n'en avait plus.

Ainsi, ils marchèrent durant cinq jours et cinq nuits, car Roxas n'était pas aussi endurant qu'Axel. Pour éviter de perdre trop de temps, le blond était souvent porté par ce dernier, qui s'inquiétait de son poids plume.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Dustlan, c'est dans le quartier ouest qu'Axel se dirigea. Son petit coin de paradis lorsqu'il était enfant. Et l'endroit où les Carmina risquaient le moins de les trouver, cet endroit étant inintéressant pour eux. Il laissa Roxas dans une des maisons en ruine.

Alors qu'il allait furtivement voler des médicaments, il eu vent d'un conflit entre sa famille et un Clan. Apparemment, ceux-ci ayant appris le départ de la Flèche Sanglante avaient saisi l'occasion pour sortir de l'ombre et attaquer les Carmina, afin de prendre le contrôle de cette ville sans avenir. Le nouveau chef de la famille n'était pas assez fort pour les contenir.

Il en avait assez entendu, et il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Malheureusement, soucieux de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Axel fut moins agile qu'à l'habitude et se cogna. Tout se serait bien passé s'il n'avait juré comme un charretier et attiré l'attention. La Flèche Sanglante de retour à Dustlan ?

_**~o~**_

Roxas n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu le traitement à temps. Axel était vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux. Mais il avait semblé soucieux en revenant, et ce n'était pas peu dire : on l'avait vu. Et comme une personne avec des cheveux colorés était bien plus que rare, on avait sûrement dû le reconnaître.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il le sentait, le savait. Il avait attrapé le rouquin et le saphir avait rencontré l'émeraude. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'Axel comprenne que Roxas se doutait de quelque chose. Alors, Axel avait parlé. Il avait dit à quel point il ne comprenait pas pour ça lui faisait ça au fond de lui. A quel point il avait envie d'aider sa famille, même s'ils l'avaient obligé à partir. Parce qu'il avait grandit là, qu'ils lui avaient tout appris. Que malgré tout, il ne voulait pas laisser sa famille se faire massacrer. Parce qu'il était comme ça.

Il devait –voulait- tuer l'homme à la tête du Clan rebelle. Sans lui, les autres restaient des couards. Ils étaient de moutons de panurge. Ils se disperseraient s'ils n'avaient plus de chef. Et puis… Faire ça aurait pu être un moyen de se « racheter » auprès de sa famille, et peut-être les laisseraient-ils vivre ici, là où Roxas pourrait vivre avec un traitement.

Ils se regardèrent. Sans un mot. Ils comprirent. Axel était parti au crépuscule.

Trouver l'homme n'avait pas été difficile, il cherchait justement la Flèche dont les rumeurs avaient tant parlé autrefois. Tout son être était gris, excepté son âme, dont la noirceur n'avait d'égale que l'ébène. Il était redoutable et félon, et n'hésita pas à user de toutes les bassesses de sa connaissance. L'homme était bien conscient d'être en face de la légendaire Flèche Sanglante, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment mourir.

Axel avait vite été encerclé. Il se battait comme un Lion –une vieille expression, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'était qu'un Lion…- et alors qu'il se laissait à croire qu'il serait bientôt surmené, le nombre de personnes autour de lui diminua soudainement. Il osa tourner la tête. Quelques Carmina étaient là, ce qui lui facilita la tâche.

Il put enfin se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec sa victime. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était finir ce pourquoi il était venu et retrouver Roxas. Cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes pour trouver un point faible et prendre l'avantage.

_**~o~**_

Pendant ce temps, Roxas espérait. Il espérait qu'Axel reste en vie, et surtout, il espérait que plus jamais il ne ferait ça. Le blond avait accepté, parce qu'il savait que le roux s'en voudrait trop. Il avait peut-être l'air de se foutre de tout, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il aurait été malade de laisser sa famille se faire massacrer, même cela aurait peut-être pu leur permettre de rester dans cette ville, ville qui possédait des médecins.

A l'aube, les yeux de Roxas étaient rouges. Rouges de les avoir gardés ouverts toute la nuit. Il avait essayé de na pas penser à celui qu'il aimait. Alors, il avait fait des projets. Retaper cette maison par exemple. Essayer de la faire ressembler aux maisons des Anciens Temps.

A l'aube, Roxas tremblait. Il tremblait car il avait fait froid. Il avait fait froid parce qu'il avait dormi seul. Celui qu'il aimait n'était pas là pour le réchauffer. Alors, il avait fortement serré la couverture autour de son corps.

A l'aube, il se demanda si ils pourraient rester, après. Rester, car forcément, celui qu'il aimait allait revenir. Alors, il avait continué d'espérer. Espérer de ne pas s'être trompé en laissant cet étranger capturer son cœur et l'emmener avec lui.

A l'aube, une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement de ce qui avait dû être une porte. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaitrait d'entre toutes. Alors, il se leva et prit celui qu'il aimait dans les bras. Le prendre dans ses bras et remplacer l'espoir par le bonheur.

_**~o~**_

Lorsqu'Axel avait baissé le livre d'images pour enfants, la vision était presque pareille, à deux ou trois détails près. Mais ce n'était pas important. La maison de Briques rouges était quasiment comme dans l'Ancien Temps. Ils avaient tous les deux eu le même souhait. Il regarda Roxas. Son sourire était léger, mais ses yeux bleus brillaient de fierté.

Ils avaient pu rester à Dustlan. Les Carmina étaient reconnaissant envers Axel et avaient accepté que leur ancien membre reste en ville. A condition de vivre dans le quartier ouest. Ce qu'il avait accepté de suite. Vivre là, c'était vivre libre. Autant pour lui que Roxas. Il l'avait sa paisible liberté. Et avec Lui.

C'est ainsi, que Roxas et Axel purent vivre heureux, dans ce monde gris et sans plus aucun avenir.

* * *

*Je vous assure, je n'ai rien contre les bruns aux yeux gris. J'aime bien même.

... Sinon, voilà. Non, ce que vous venez de lire n'était pas une blague. *sort*  
Vous pouvez reviewer, mais soyez pas trop méchants *s'incline*


End file.
